


Will You Please Listen!?

by SaltyPidge



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyPidge/pseuds/SaltyPidge
Summary: Patton and Roman have taken the reigns over Thomas and his decision making. Logan is the only one that can sneak in suggestions and even then his words are regarded as mild opinions. Virgil has been completely ignored, however, when Thomas get put in a new and possibly dangerous setting Virgil makes it a point to be heard this time.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Will You Please Listen!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading this fic. As an author I personally make it my goal to give you completed works, so what you read is the complete version of my story. I do take requests so if there's a prompt you'd like to see written feel free to comment on it and I will happily write it, I also do take constructive criticism. Once again thank you for reading this and have a wonderful morning, afternoon, and/or evening.

The Dark Side Voice, every dark side had one. Virgil tried to keep his voice under control. Usually it was fine. He’d talk normally and express his concern through facial expressions and hand movements, and let his tone fluctuate, but he never let it get loud on purpose. 

It was a voice that all the dark sides contained to get through to Thomas, Deceit could silence the other sides, giving him the ability to be the only one Thomas could listen to. Remus could muffle everyone’s voices and speak to Thomas directly. But Virgil? All he seemed to be able to do was multiply his voice and make it louder. 

Usually he didn’t mean to, but under stressful settings sometimes it just slipped. He was Anxiety after all. There was also another reason though. He was positive the other sides didn’t like it when he did it. Usually they’d get annoyed when his voice suddenly drowned theirs out, when their opinion became meaningless simply because he was louder. Him using his ‘voice’ meant he got the last word in more often than not, and he was positive that just wasn’t something everyone appreciated. 

However, something had happened recently, they’d been getting into more and more stressful situations recently and Thomas was listening to Roman and Patton more at the moment. He and Logan’s opinions had become mere suggestions. Recently he’d found himself having to use his voice more and more, but whenever that happened he was ignored. He was there but ignored. 

“Virgil must you panic at the slightest bit of fun,” Roman had once said standing in the Imagination, watching the little screen that basically played Thomas's life for them to watch and observe. Currently Roman had suggested they’d go to a carnival, a broken down carnival, with his friends. And said friends were starting up an old ride to use and experiment with.

Roman and Patton were loving the idea. Logan was trying to talk them out of it, and Virgil was screaming that this was a bad idea. 

“Thomas don’t do this you could die, you could cut yourself and get sick, you could get beheaded, you could crash this-and-and...this is a bad idea! Thomas! What are you doing!” He yelled and groaned. 

“And why shouldn’t he,” Roman countered back. 

Immediately everything about him stiffened. He looked at Roman in disbelief, “because it’s dangerous and he could get hurt, there’s no safety precautions on that thing!”

Patton nodding with him, “but who knows it could be fun, plus we don’t want to disappoint his friends,” he said sadly. 

“But at the cost of him dying or getting injured,” he insisted, his voice getting louder, everyone could hear it, his voice was multiplying it had been for a while now, his dark side voice.

“We’re sitting next to a cute guy,” Roman insisted, “this could be our love story!”

He growled and insisted that it was a bad idea, but Thomas wasn't listening to him, it infuriated him to no end. And this was only one situation in a pot of many. Thomas began to not double check things, he began to ignore people suspiciously coming up from behind him, he began to ignore the obvious and ignore him. 

Until one day. One fateful day. Virgil cracked.

Thomas had decided to go to a bar to socialize, him and Logan shaking their head because this was dangerous and stupid. As Thomas was getting ready he and Logan were fighting him at every turn. 

“Thomas you could get kidnapped, if you get drunk someone could take you and you wouldn’t even be concerned.” He said cautiously, gripping at the strings of his hoodie in frustration as Thomas ignored him.

“Thomas drinking is notoriously bad for your liver, plus you can get disoriented-” Logan insisted, but Thomas walked right past him. 

Even fucking Deceit was on their side! “Thomas, I know you don’t like hearing from me, but perhaps there are several more social activities you can do, around your friends and not random strangers.” 

“He’s not going to get anywhere if he doesn’t go out to socialize,” Roman protested.

“Plus they’re doing karaoke night,” Patton said happily, “it could be fun!”

And so finally Thomas looked at all of them apparently fed up with their bickering, “guys, I’m doing this,” he said, “I want to get out more, and bars are perfect social settings,” he insisted. 

Logan shook his head and Virgil crossed his arms and Deceit shrugged with a weary sigh. They all watched as Thomas entered the bar. Immediately he got to drinking, Roman urging him to chat with people. 

And then a guy sat next to them. 

“Hey, you have someone sitting here,” he asked and Thomas said no.

Virgil curled up in his hoodie watching, his alarms were going off, and even Deceit had stopped what he was doing, Patton and Roman looking at the two of them curiously. 

“Somethings wrong,” Virgil moaned, covering his face.

“Agreed there's something about him that’s not right.” Deceit said. This struck many alarms if Thomas’s Anxiety and Self Preservation were kicking in at the same time. Janus, for all his shortcomings, was an excellent judge of character, so was Virgil and right now they were dealing with a very suspicious character. 

“Maybe he’s a serial killer and is going to fill our insides with ants,” Remus said, popping up. Everyone jumped at his presence. 

“What are you doing here brother,” Roman whined. 

“Simple being creativity, you’re thinking about what is good and what things can come from this, and I’m simply giving you other options.” But eventually the scene quieted down and Remus got bored, claiming that they were all no fun before disappearing. 

They all watch the scene Roman and Patton steering, giving Thomas the suggestions until Thomas got up to go to the bathroom. 

“He just left the drink there,” Logan said and every side grew a tad more cautious. 

“It’ll be fine,” Roman said, Thomas going back to sit down. And Thomas reached for his drink and Virgil snapped. 

“WHATEVER THE HELL YOU DO DO NOT DRINK IT,” the room grew dark and everyone was blasted with his furious demeanor. His breathing was heavy and he would make them listen to him. He didn’t like to use his voice but this was not okay. Everyone looked at him in shock, his voice had never gotten that loud before. He knew that but he refused to let Thomas endanger himself in this social setting. 

Thomas put the drink down, without even taking a sip and he made sure that he never drank from it again, letting the ice melt, the conversation continuing. Until Thomas deemed it necessary to go home. 

“Here, let me take you,” Roger offered, his name actually hadn’t been discussed until a few minutes ago and that had taken a lot of probing, another reason for them all to be concerned, “I could give you a ride.” 

Roman grinned, “see a lovely prince giving us a ride home, it’s like a fairy tale!”

“He’s so nice,” Patton exclaimed. And Virgil went into overdrive. 

“That's a bad idea,” he insisted, “that’s a really bad idea.” 

“Oh shush Charlie frown,” Roman said eagerly, “it’s true-” 

“I DON’T CARE IF IT’S TRUE LOVE,” he said his voice loud and echoing through the entire room, banging into Thomas’s skull, “YOU DON’T KNOW HIM YOU CAN’T TRUST HIM! WHAT IF HE’S A KILLER, OR A RAPIST, HE COULD HAVE DRUGGED YOUR DRINK AND-” His breathing grew heavy as he thought about the possibilities and seeing Thomas actively change his mind and choose to deny this guys offer sent a wave of relief crashing down on him. 

Thomas huffed irritated, and shook his head finally deciding to shut Virgil up, might as well just give him what he wants. “Hey I think I might just get an Uber home,” he insisted, “can we exchange numbers?” 

Roger looked at him shocked, “I-I-uh didn’t take you for a number guy, I thought you believed in prince charmings?” 

“I do,” Roman screamed, “but Mr. Anxiety doesn’t trust you!”

Thomas laughed ignoring Roman’s snappy comment, “I do but...I don’t want to bother you, besides I don’t live too far from here anyway.” 

“Well I really wanna do this for you-hate to let someone as cute as you walk home alone.” 

“He’s even flirting,” Roman exclaimed. And Virgil uncurled from his hoodie. Not speaking but shaking his head. Right now he was doing everything he could to make Thomas stressed and anxious, he wasn’t letting Roman and Patton get their way today. 

The night ended and Thomas went back home, annoyed summoning all of them to talk. 

“Guys what the hell happened tonight,” Thomas asked exasperated. 

“What happened is that somebody didn’t want you to find true love,” Roman insisted. 

“Well that somebody had every right to be suspicious, you can’t just trust people,” Deceit countered. 

“But he seemed so nice,” Patton insisted. 

“Nice doesn’t always mean safe,” Logan added, and soon the fight broke out. Everyone fighting back and forth, shouting at the other for being untrusting, too trusting, not cautious enough, and Virgil listened to it all breathing getting heavier, and heavier until he was in full blown attack mode. 

“Guys, GUYS,” Thomas yelled, “stop it!” He said looking at all of them Virgil was too busy trying not to die from hyperventilation to care. Thomas ran a hand through his hair, “I’ve been losing sleep over your guys’ fights and nothing’s fun anymore, the hell's going on!?”

Roman was about to open his mouth when he looked at him, “Virgil are you okay?”

He grunted, nodding, when he clearly was not. He just felt like it was building up, “just give me a second,” he said, his voice strained, a little thin. 

Deceit stepped in drawing attention away from him and in that moment Virgil was incredibly thankful for him and his existence, “as your self preservation I believe I have a say in this,” he said easily, “and I think I speak for all signs that show concern at this attitude when I say you’re being too risky.” 

Roman sighed, “that was part of his new year's resolution,” he insisted, “to be more adventurous and active and socially out there! Can you blame me and Patton for just wanting to help Thomas follow through with his goals?” 

“Yes but in following through with those goals you're exposing Thomas to extreme actions that many would consider dangerous,” Logan said looking at Roman.

“But what about when you freak out socially,” Patton said, “all we’re trying to do is help Thomas have some fun-” 

“Yes,” Roman insisted, “we’re trying to help Thomas.” 

“YOU’RE NOT LISTENING,” he said the shadows radiating off of him as he looked to the other sides, “YOU’VE BEEN ENDANGERING THOMAS AND PUTTING HIM IN INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS SCENARIOS WITHOUT THINKING OR CONSULTING LOGIC!” He didn’t even care about him anymore, it was all about Thomas right now. 

Everyone looked at him and Roman waved him off, “Virgil might I remind you that you panicked tonight-”

“I’M TIRED OF BEING IGNORED, STOP BRUSHING OFF MY VOICE AS WORTHLESS CONTRIBUTIONS,” he said, he pointed at Logan, “ACTUALLY YOU KNOW WHAT, YES YOU CAN IGNORE ME BUT CONSISTENTLY YOU IGNORE HIM, YOU LITERALLY IGNORE LOGIC-” 

“Virgil calm down,” Logan said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to Thomas.

“In the process of wanting to carry out your new year goals you’ve begun to focus on your passions and social aspects of your life, in the process you’ve begun to ignore the instinctual emotions such as Deceit and Anxiety, making your actions more rash and dangerous.” 

Thomas looked at Virgil, he looked at everyone, “is this what this is all about? Me ignoring my instincts? But I thought I’d have to do that in order to-”

“Yes and no,” Logic said, “on one hand if the fear is unfounded and does not contain a real world stance that’s when it can be ignored. Such as going on an outing with your friends and fearing that they’ll all kill you, yes it can happen, but the likelihood of such a thing occurring is very unlikely. However, going on a broken down roller coaster per say...the chances of it breaking and you being injured are absolutely high and thus the opinions should be considered.”

Thomas made a small face of realization, and Patton looked at Logic, “so you’re saying we’ve been putting him in intentional danger by ignoring-” 

“By ignoring anxiety, yes,” Logan said. 

“But-” Roman said looking at him confused, “but he prevents us from doing things,” he insisted. 

Logan nodded, “yes, however, his suggestions...our suggestions cannot be ignored, we are as much of Thomas as you are of him.” 

There was a silence and Virgil began to calm down before taking a deep breath and looking at them, “I’m sorry I yelled- I just-” 

“No,” Roman insisted, “you are right Virgil, I’ve been intentionally ignoring you and pushing Thomas to do the same all for the sake of him completing his goals. I’ve been so wrapped up in wanting to help Thomas that I’ve been ignoring the obvious danger I’ve been putting him in.” 

Patton nodded, “I think I have too, all for the sake of pleasing his friends and having fun.” 

Thomas nodded, “we had a balance,” he admitted, ‘whatever happened...we need to start getting along again and working together again.” 

They all indeed Deceit ducking out a long time ago. That night they stopped arguing for the first time in a while. And when they woke up Joan had sent an article about a man arrested last night. 

Thomas groaned and opened it, that very same morning they were all summoned all tired and messy looking clearly unprepared for a sudden summon. 

Roman screamed, rapidly taking his hair curlers out, “I wasn’t ready!”

And Virgil didn’t even have his eye shadow on, “Thomas you better had a good reason for this.” 

Logan was the only one put together and Patton didn’t have his glasses on and was dressed up in long pajama pants and tank top with a dad pun on it. 

Thomas pulled up the article, “murderer Roger Batford was arrested last night and caught dismembering a body. The man was a local he picked up at a bar. The killer confessed to offering to take men home after drugging their drink and then killing them in his car. When asked about his list of victims and lives he’s taken or intended to take he said, ‘I just take victims of opportunity, only one was smart enough to say no.’” 

Everyone looked at Virgil and he was slammed into a hug from Roman, who seemed visibly shook, “I am never doubting you...too much...ever again,” he whispered. 

He shook Roman off smiling, “yeah, yeah Princey, and don’t you forget it,” he said, but he didn’t feel pride, he just felt relief, Thomas was safe, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
